


Pharmacist Keith

by karmarocks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, M/M, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic, Sneezing, sneezefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmarocks/pseuds/karmarocks
Summary: I am so terrible at naming things y'all. Anyways this is loosely based off of carefulren's pharmacy AU where Lance is the pharmacist. Everyone go check out their amazing works!!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

Great. Yet another customer who comes by while Keith is trying to lock up. He is beyond exhausted from pulling a double shift, having taken on Hunk’s, who was at home taking care of Pidge, who’d come down with a pretty bad cold which Keith suspected he was getting as well. He’d been shivering on and off all day, unable to decide whether to keep his sweater on or not. Shiro had been shooting him withering looks all day, urging him to call Hunk and offer to go take care of Pidge since he was clearly ill himself, while Hunk could come cover both their shifts so Keith wouldn’t risk infecting their patients, many of whom were older and more susceptible to illness, but Keith refused. Now Shiro had gone home a bit early to see Matt, who’d come down with the same plague as his sibling apparently, and Keith was stuck. He couldn’t just turn away patients who needed their prescriptions. He sighed a bit, which turned into a small cough, and tried to smile as he turned to look at the man who was currently preventing him from going home and sleeping. The man was a twitching, nervous wreck. “How cand I help you todight, sir?”

* * *

Lance felt like he was walking through a haze. He could barely think, his limbs felt tingly—like he needed to move constantly—, and he would snap at others for random, seemingly harmless things. He really needed his medicine. He’d asked Hunk to pick it up for him while he was at work, but Hunk had taken the day off to take care of Pidge.

Man, he felt bad. Everything felt far away and he was dizzy. _Ooh that guy’s hot! He’s talking to us! Play it cool, Lance._

“Oh! Um… I have a prescription here for McClain. Lance. It’s my anxiety stuff. I ran out yesterday and I think I’m having withdrawal symptoms…”

_Nice one, McClain. Make yourself sound like a junkie. That’s super attractive. Oh man, this poor guy shouldn’t even be working. He looks like he has a fever._

* * *

_Withdrawal. That would explain why he looks so stressed out._

Keith tried to get through the process of getting Lance’s birthdate and such quickly for the sake of both himself and Lance, dismayed when the screen told him that it would take 45 minutes to prepare.

“Umb… So we are godda have to wait 45 bidutes for this prescriptiod to be ready.” Lance looked shocked and guilty.

“Never mind then! I’ll just pop by and grab it tomorrow ha-ha. I should be fine tonight.” He bounced his leg, the uncomfortable feeling from not taking his meds was clearly affecting this guy more than he would like to admit.

“Bister BcClaid, you clearly deed this bedicide. I dod’t bide waitig for it.” Keith sniffled a little to clear his voice. “Besides, this prescription is highly addictive, and even though there is still some in your system you’re already experiencing withdrawal. I couldn’t in good conscience let you risk experiencing worse withdrawals than you are right now.”

“A-are you sure man? No offense, but you look super bad.”

“Yes, I’m sure. And I’m fine. Just a little tired. My coworker is home taking care of our friend who is really sick right now so I covered his shift and mine.”

“Oh my gosh you know Hunk and Pidge???”

Keith was taken aback by the taller man’s sudden excitement. Didn’t this guy realize how late it—oh right. Withdrawals can make you hyper.

“Yeah…Hunk and I met in pharmacy school and he introduced me to Pidge when we moved here. It’s funny how we edded up at the sabe place.” Keith said, a bit of congestion seeping back into his voice. He yawned, exhaustion once again taking hold of his body.

Lance seemed to notice Keith’s predicament, and invited him to sit down on one of the chairs next to him in the small waiting area.

“That’s so cool that you know Hunk. We’ve been best friends since elementary school. Has he ever mentioned me?”

“Umb, dot that I cad rebeber.”

“What? I’m sure he has, dude. It’s Lance. I’m kind of the greatest. He never mentioned his tall, handsome, Latino best friend? I work with Pidge at the bakery! Have they ever mentioned me?”

“Did you ever codsider the fact that sobe of us like to try to get work dode idstead of gossipig all the tibe?” Keith didn’t mean to snap, but this guy was really starting to tick him off.

“Pfft. Where is Shiro? He’s super hot and much nicer than you.”

“Two thigs. Ode, Shiro is taked—”

“Are you trying to tell me Shiro is going out with you? Gross dude. He is way out of your league!”

“What? Do! Shiro is by brother, you sicko!”

“What are you even saying? You two look nothing alike! Wait, you’re probably adopted. Makes sense. No biological parents would keep a kid with your attitude.” Keith’s expression darkened at this, and Lance had a sinking feeling that he’d messed up somehow. They sat in silence for the remaining twenty minutes until Keith stood up shakily and bagged Lance’s prescription, checking him out before quickly gathering his things and stalking out the door. Lance looked after him, feeling a little bad about what he’d said earlier, but didn’t really think too much of it. The guy would get over it.

* * *

Lance made his way to Hunk’s, where he happily downed his medication along with a bit of food. He immediately felt much better.

As he was munching, he talked to Hunk about the incident.

“Keith is sick?”

“Yeah. He seems pretty bad too. He was shivering and super grumpy, but I guess he was nice enough to wait 45 minutes with me while my prescription was being prepared.”

“Was Shiro there?”

“No dude. I said that already.”

“Lance I need to borrow your car right now. Can you stay here and take care of Pidge for a bit?”

“Wait why?”

“Keith doesn’t drive, Lance. His adoptive parents, Shiro’s mom and dad—”

“HA! I KNEW he was adopted!”

“Lance you’re such a jerk. They died in a car crash. Keith can barely stand to ride in a car, let alone drive one. If Shiro wasn’t there to drive him then that means Keith is walking home with a fever! It’s snowing, Lance!”

“Let me go, Hunk. You’re better at this whole caretaking thing than me. I’ll just drop him at his house then decide whether I want to go home or chill here with you guys for a little while longer.”

“Fine. But Lance? Please be nice to Keith.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!! I'll be working on part 3 soon... I doubt it will be very much longer than that though just because I'm super lazy XD

“ _Cough_ —Shiro. I’ll be fide. It’s way too dadgerous for you to be drivig right dow! I dod’t care if you have chaids for your tires! I’ll be okay. I’b serious. Go take care of Batt, I cad hear hib coughig frob here. Shut up you jerk, I’b just a little sdiffly frob all the cold air. I’b albost hobe. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I love you too. Bye.”

Keith hung up the phone, immediately doubling over with a harsh set of sneezes, which he muffled into his scarf, not wanting to have to remove his gloves and fish around in his pockets for a sodden scrap of tissue that would only hurt his chapped nose further. Once he straightened himself back up, face hidden beneath his scarf, he continued his frigid journey towards home. Had he been feeling a little better he would have run, but he was out of breath from walking briskly, and he didn’t want to risk passing out and dying from exposure.

* * *

Lance drove slowly, following the route Hunk had told him that Keith always took to get to and from work. He scanned the sidewalks for the red coat that Hunk said the dude would be wearing, but he figured he could pick Keith out of a crowd based only upon his hair. The guy had a _mullet_. After a good fifteen minutes of looking, he was beginning to consider giving up and telling Hunk that Keith had probably already made it home, but then he saw a red jacket. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was in fact Keith, and the idiot was shivering like mad. He quickly jacked up the heat to as high as it would go, slipping out of his own coat so he wouldn’t sweat. 

~~­­~~ _I should say something funny to try to get him to forgive me for whatever I said earlier that pissed him off._

* * *

Keith was beyond startled when a horn honked and someone yelled “Get in loser, we’re going shopping!” _What? What store is even open at this hour? And who is that lunatic yelling at? I’m the only one on the street._ He rolled his eyes and walked a little faster, just wanting to get into his nice warm bed and sleep for the next twelve years. The car was persistent, however.

After being honked at for a fifth time, Keith figured he should see what they wanted. The constant noise was starting to give him a headache.

He trudged up to the blue car and looked in the open window, shocked to see the asshole from the pharmacy—what was his name again? Oh, Lance. Lance McSomethingorother.

He turned away to cough, and leaned into the window. “What do you wadt?”

“I talked to Hunk and he said you might need a ride, so get in! You’re letting the heating out!”

Keith rolled his eyes but obeyed.

“Where are you headed, dude?”

“It’s odly a few bore blocks. I cad bake it od by owd.”

“Nope! You did me a favor, and I don’t want to owe you, so I’m driving you home!”

Lance looked over towards Keith, noting how tightly he gripped the door and the console. Keith shakily gave Lance directions to his building, the two men each growing more uneasy as the storm continued to worsen.

As they pulled up, Keith turned to Lance with a serious look on his face “I kdow we dod’t kdow each other very well, but I really dod’t thidk you should be drivig id this weather. You’re welcobe to stay at by place udtil this clears up.”

Lance looked out at the blizzard coming down and hastily agreed, pulling into the parking garage and getting out with Keith.

He noted how stiffly Keith walked, as though he was uncomfortable with Lance’s presence.

When they got to Keith’s apartment Keith immediately offered up his bed to Lance, insisting that since Lance was his guest it was only polite. Then he made his way to the kitchen, putting on a kettle to make tea to warm them up.

“You cad shower if you wadt, Ladce. You should warb yourself up.”

Lance glanced at the young shivering pharmacist in front of him, “I’m no doctor, but I think you’re the one who should be getting warmed up, not me. Go on and shower, I’ll make the tea.”

After triple checking to make sure Lance didn’t mind and then setting out mugs and tea bags so Lance wouldn’t have to look for them, Keith begrudgingly made his way to the shower. He mostly just stood under the scalding water, trying to warm himself up after walking in the storm. He was so cold…

* * *

_How in the hell do you make tea???? I’ve never done something like this! I need Hunk! He’s the one that does the whole care-taking junk… And when I’m home mamá always does it for me. Why didn’t he ask for coffee or hot chocolate?? I need to learn to pay more attention…_

Lance floundered, looking at the small bag of tea in awe.

_Oh. Take the tea out of the bag and dump it in the water. That’s odd. Maybe that weird flaky stuff dissolves?_

* * *

Keith exited his room dressed in an oversized sweater and some boxers, ready to prepare his tea when he was startled by the sound of clinking. He immediately went into self-defense mode, grabbing his old lacrosse stick from its position by his door, before he remembered that he’d invited Lance to wait out the storm with him. Great.

_I should put on real pants… Lance probably doesn’t mind though. Straight guys hang out in their boxers all the time, right? It’s a sign of manliness._

He coughed lightly to announce his presence.

* * *

Lance was staring into the mugs, waiting for the flaky stuff to dissolve, when Keith coughed. He immediately straightened up, flushing a bit under Keith’s gaze.

“I made you tea!”

He announced proudly, holding out one of the mugs for Keith to take.

* * *

Keith took the mug from Lance, not bothering to add anything into it, and took a gulp, spluttering when he noticed the tea leaves floating around in the liquid.

“O-oh… I guess mby bag broke, huh?”

“What do you mean? Aren’t you supposed to open the bag? Crap! You aren’t, are you? I’m so sorry!”

Keith couldn’t help himself—he broke out laughing.

“Your face… Oh mby gosh. Have you dever bade tea before, Ladce? That’s so fuddy!”

* * *

_Is he seriously laughing at me? What the hell?_

“Oh yeah? Well, mullet, have you ever gotten a haircut?”

“Do deed to get so defedsive od be, dude. I was just jokig. I’ll bake us sobe tea with the leaves id the bag.”

“Sorry…I just didn’t know what to—are you wearing pants? Please tell me you’re wearing something under that sweater!”

_Oh, lord if he’s naked under that I might die of embarrassment…He has really nice legs though. He must work out. I should work out…_

Lance’s brain was going a million miles an hour, but his thoughts came to a screeching halt when Keith lifted the bottom of the sweater to reveal red boxers, raising his eyebrows at Lance in confusion.

 “I cad put od sobe pajaba padts if you wadt. OH! Where are by badders? Do you wadt sobethigg warber to wear? It cad get kide of chilly id here.”

“Actually, that would be great. Is the offer to use your shower still open?”

“Of course. Let me get you some stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like it! I'm working on part two right now :)


End file.
